Mukade/IvanRider
|organization= |health=3 |health#= |stamina=4 |stamina#= |attack=4 |attack#= |defense=1 |defense#= |accuracy=3 |accuracy#= |evasion=4 |evasion#= |effects= |bio=Young Jiyu Yamamura discovered she was a Centhuen Prototype, much like Ciem and Feruga did. She initially defended Phaelite Society of Earth interests in Tokyo as the flag-colored centipede heroine Mukade. Often, she battled to fight off the Hebbleskin Gang from Japan and rid her streets of the millipede-powered menace Kimiyato "Milp" Hiriyama. Milp went into hiding, and the Hebbleskins withdrew from Japan. However, Jiyu's actions upset the Yakuza - who put a price on her head. After missionaries addressed many of her questions about the universe, she decided to enroll as an exchange student in Louisiana, putting aside her superhero career and laying low. Then, America in her world fell apart. She met and married Kyle "the Meerkat" Freneti, and was christened "Charlotte Yamamura-Freneti." When not aiding the Sodality of Gerosha in its wars against the Hebbleskin Gang and later the Icy Finger, Charlotte is helping her husband and neighbors fend off their swamp home from Halal Affadidah's Ameristani regime - which seems obsessively intent on conquering Louisiana for jihad. The post-''Vindication'' timeline version of Charlotte gets xeroxed into Earth-12131 by the Percolation, resulting in SHIELD having an ally that is already quite experience with life both as a superhero and as a regular soldier - and adept at housewife work too. She is viewed by many as being half Ultimate Spider-Man, and half Elektra - but with higher morals than the latter. }} |effects=Uppercut with a sai. |name2=Mukade no kyodaina kama |stamina2=15% |target2=One Enemy |cooldown2=1 round |hits2=10 |hitcrit2=70%/40% |type2= |effects2=This move involves her retractable "centileg" stingers. x2 |name3=Sai no senpū |stamina3=20% |target3=All Enemies |cooldown3=4 rounds |hits3=3 |hitcrit3=50%/45% |type3= |effects3=Slits enemy throats with her sais. |name4=Ago ni kikku |stamina4=20% |target4=One Enemy |cooldown4=n/a |hits4=1 |hitcrit4=50%/38% |type4= |effects4= }} Trivia * Mukade first appeared in late 2007 in Silkroad Online, as a Japanese version of Ciem. She was later to be canonized in The Gerosha Chronicles beginning with the Classic Gerosha incarnation of Ciem 3, but was later significantly reinterpreted for Sodality. * In Sodality, Mukade introduces herself to Ciem when soliciting help to deal with Milp after Milp murders Darius Philippine. In Ciem 3, Ciem and Mukade met in a prison in California after they were both captured by Lloyd Kolumn. * Her last name of Yamamura is a shout out to Sadako Yamamura from Ringu. Her Christian name of Charlotte is taken from the spider in Charlotte's Web. Her original first name of Jiyu is taken from comparing the meanings of baby names, and determining "Jiyu" to have a similar meaning to "Charlotte." * Her alter ego "Mukade" was chosen because it simply means "centipede," much in the way that Ciem was given that name as a shorthand for ciempiés, Spanish for "centipede." If Feruga had acquired her name from her original Slovak language rather than deriving it from the Latin for "earth centipede," then she would have been called Stonožka instead. * Her calm personality and relaxed attitude about serving traditionally feminine roles has earned her the ire of many feminists. While her expressions aren't as bubbly as those of either Stung Hornet nor Teal Hog, they are genuine and thought-through. Teal Hog, by contrast, is usually clueless. And Stung Hornet uses her mannerisms to mask her inner pain. Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 * Hundred-Legged ISO-8: Mukade no kyodaina kama can now cause . Can only be used with Centhuen Prototypes like Ciem, Feruga, or Mukade. Team-up Bonuses * Sodality: Bonus for teaming up with any other member of the Sodalities of Gerosha or Florence. * Creepy Crawlies: Teaming up with any other bug-themed hero. (Examples: Earwig, Taterbug, Pilltar, Strawberry, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Agent Venom, Hybrid, Feruga, Ciem, etc.) * Chilopodophobia: Teaming up with Feruga, Ciem, or any other centipede-themed hero. * Part of the Fleet: Dozerfleet Heroes. * Swamp Royalty: Teaming up with Meerkat. * Bloodlust: Any heroes that can cause bleeding. * Experiments' Offspring: Heroes that are children of Phaelite or Meethlite-mutated parents. (Examples: Emeraldon, Meerkat, Mukade, Jackrabbit, Sapphire King, Ciem, Centipede Charlie, Becky Ryba, Anarteq, Arrowfrog, Keet Kabo, Jackal Semicolon, Socratic, Bolte Chipotle, etc.) * Children of Different Atoms: Phexo/Meethexo Mutants and X-Gene Mutants. Basically, team-up with any Marvel Mutant. * Not of This Earth: Team-up with any other heroes with meta origins not native to Earth-12131. * Toxic Personality: Any other poisonous hero. See also * Dozerfleet Comics Heroes External links * Mukade at DozerfleetWiki Category: Sodality of Gerosha Category: Female Category: Scrappers Category: 90 CP Category: Non-Marvel